


Paradise Kiss;; Puzzleshipping

by Allivania



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BL, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allivania/pseuds/Allivania
Summary: Yugi tenía muchos complejos, odiaba su noviazgo y quería alejarse de todas sus responsabilidades como adolescente.Y en un desliz, conoce a Atem, un adulto casado y con muchos deseos oprimidos desde su juventud que le harán ver que su relación no es lo único malo que existe en el mundo.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Pareidolia y el rey de los juegos

Ya alguna vez le había dicho a Seto que estaba cansado de ser recibido por su desabrida actitud y roces amorosos, fue un viernes de verano cuando Yugi conoció al mayor de los Kaiba mientras se reunían en el parque con algunos amigos cercanos y sus patinetas decoradas de manera extravagante y estética se tambaleaban entre las manos, con altanería.  
El castaño conoció al que llamaban como el rey de los juegos en sus años de oro y cuando solía jugar duelos de monstruo por verdadero placer y no por los premios que venían después, pero no le duró mucho el gusto ya que después de un tiempo solo se la pasaba en la calle con sus amigos y con una botella oculta dentro de una bolsa, Yugi sabía las consecuencias de tener un noviazgo con el hijo del empresario más rico de ese lado del mundo y la adrenalina de que los pudieran descubrir con las manos levemente entrelazadas o compartiendo el mismo cigarrillo le ponía levemente entusiasmado, Gozaburo ya le había prohibido desviar su camino después de clases hasta el parque en el que siempre se le puede ver al tricolor y este último no parece estar muy preocupado por llegar tarde a la escuela o rechazar las llamadas de su abuelo, Seto se había enamorado de Yugi de una manera salvaje, al no poder pasear libremente como los jóvenes que ve de lejos su frustración fue aumentando con el tiempo al igual que una necesidad inmensa para escapar de su vida y fue justo cuando el amatista apareció que todo empezó a tener sentido, empezó a tratarlo como su salvavidas personal y sin que se diera cuenta ya estaban saliendo, nunca ha sabido los verdaderos sentimientos de Yugi o las intenciones que este tuvo para haber aceptado su seca confesión, por que la personalidad apagada y oscura del rey de los juegos le hace comportarse de esa forma al creer que solo así va a poder ser aceptado por alguien más que no fuera solo su hermano, no quería ser abandonado por él.  
Nunca ha escuchado un "te adoro" o "te necesito" pero solo se mentía al creer que las acciones del menor son más importantes que esos comentarios banales, después de todo así había sido educado y parecía que nunca logró salir de su zona de confort del todo.

Jonouchi, la mano derecha de Yugi y su mejor amigo desde hace años, coqueteó con él una vez que se saltó la última actividad del día mientras Yugi estaba montando su patineta sin prestarles atención, pero de algún modo no le disgustó que el muchacho hiciera ese tipo de cosas, llegando al punto en que el rubio le robó un beso cuando todos estaban bebiendo licor en la casa del susodicho y no supo si su novio se enteró de eso al día siguiente por que nunca se volvió a hablar del tema.

A Yugi no le importaba que pasara con su relación, es más, ni siquiera sabía que debía hacer para hacer sentir bien a Seto y algunas veces se desesperaba al sentir su actitud necesitada de cariño, conocía el estatus de la familia Kaiba y muchos le han inculcado la idea de que le pida algunos pequeños favores al castaño a cambio de hacerle sentir amado, pero ese no es el estilo del amante de los juegos complejos y prefiere dejar las cosas como están.  
Le gustaba la monotonía y la ha conocido desde que tiene memoria, es por eso que no dejaba que el mayor lo soltara y prefería que los dos vivieran en la infelicidad y los tratos indiferentes a desaparecerlo de sus memorias, era conformista y en algún punto de su vida eso llegó a afectarle con algunas relaciones familiares e incluso amistades, por que el mayor de los Kaiba ha sido su primer novio y no sabía que las peleas de pareja pudieran tener un impacto más fuerte de lo que creía.

¿Qué tan lejos estaba el amor de convertirse en odio?

Como cada mañana, Yugi se preparaba para ir a la escuela a pesar de que algunas veces llegaba tarde o ni siquiera se presentaba a sus actividades correspondientes, se vió al espejo de cuerpo completo con la camisa blanca abotonada y con sus pantalones escolares rotos de las rodillas para darse cuenta del desastre que era en esos momentos con el rostro hinchado y el labio partido, recordando la discusión con Seto anoche sobre por qué no contestaba el teléfono de su casa y con quién estaba que no lo había visto merodear en el lugar de siempre, llegando hasta su casa para encararlo y exigirle una explicación ante las historias que él mismo se creaba en su atormentada mente pero todo se descontroló y el ojiazul fue el primero en soltar el golpe directo hacia su rostro, rompieron algunas botellas de vidrio y con la rabia aún palpable se acercó hasta Yugi para abrirle el labio con un pedazo de una botella de ron que había regada por el suelo al ver que este quería echarlo de ahí, parecía todo un desquiciado cuando se enfadaba y terminó con esa apariencia demacrada.  
No dijo nada cuando se marchó el joven más virtuoso de su salón y cuando llegó Sugoroku tuvo que inventar una y mil excusas para no ser reprendido o que surgiera en él una preocupación innecesaria.

Rozó con sus dedos la herida y se sintió estúpido por creer que no le dolería, hizo una mueca de incomodidad y ahora se alejó de su reflejo para empezar a buscar su patineta bajo la cama, no le gustaba que quedaran las marcas de tierra sobre la pintura de la pared y tampoco hacía falta ocultar de su abuelo lo que hacía en las tardes, pero aún así prefería no correr el riesgo a que se la quitara.  
Ese día no iba a ir a clases pero tenía que usar el uniforme para al menos pasar desapercibido de los vecinos metiches y por su abuelo, no era estúpido y los profesores iban a llamar a casa para avisar que ni siquiera pasó por la escuela pero eso ya no lo asustaba y solo dejaba pasar el momento, soltó un suspiro con el cansancio tan marcado en sus facciones que ni siquiera podía consigo mismo para después salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba sentado Sugoroku bebiendo una taza de café negro mientras leía el periódico de la mañana con su ceño levemente fruncido, estaba resolviendo un crucigrama y eso le hizo soltar una leve risa ante el gesto, adoraba resolverlas y en algún punto su abuelo siempre se frustraba cuando no podía terminarlos.

Fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche y a prepararse un pan con mermelada.

– Buenos días, ¿hoy irás a la escuela cierto?

Se quedó mirando el cartón del lácteo y como si hubiera sido descubierto solo se empezó a reír bajito.

– Claro que si, ya entendí la importancia de ir a estudiar y prepararme para el mundo exterior. ¿Acaso creías que iba a ir con Jono al arcade y a comer hamburguesas? – rascó con el cuchillo la frutilla del frasco y la embarró en la rebanada de pan, el sarcasmo se podía oler en el ambiente – Caramba, dudas de mi responsabilidad

El señor Muto bajó el periódico de su vista con brutalidad y azotó la taza de cerámica sobre la mesa de madera color chocolate para después levantarse de la silla, caminó amenazadoramente hasta el joven que aún mantenía una sonrisa, demostrando una burla tan grande que hasta se sintió ofendido y lo retó con la mirada.  
Ambos parecían dos lobos buscando quien tenía la mayor autoridad de la manada, era obvio quien iba a atacar primero y Yugi estuvo preparado para ese momento.

– No me tientes, hijo. Se que no has ido a la escuela desde hace semanas y tus profesores me han dicho todos los retardos que has acumulado en el semestre. Mírame cuando te estoy hablando – exigió con la voz más elevada y al no ver reacción no le quedó más que tomarlo por los hombros – ¡Dime algo! Me preocupas mucho Yugi, ¿acaso te hace falta algo?...

– Verás, me enternece tu preocupación pero por ahora no necesito nada más que desayunar en paz. Pero no te preocupes ya me iba

El joven de ojos acusadores se alejó del alarmado adulto que le gritaba que se detuviera pero al ver que este iba por sus cosas a su habitación, no le quedó más que obstruir las escaleras y esperar hasta que el cabello tricolor de su nieto apareciera de nuevo por el marco de la puerta, Yugi volteó los ojos al ver la expresión enfadada de Sugoroku pero eso no le impidió bajar las escaleras con total normalidad y hasta le regaló una sonrisa, de esas que te dan demasiadas ganas de borrar con un golpe y así fue, el enfado se acumuló en el sistema del anciano y le propició una bofetada a Yugi, quien pareció haber aumentado aún más su insolencia y no dudó ni un segundo en chocar el hombro con él al dirigirse hasta la salida de su hogar.

Pero sus última palabras le hicieron detenerse un segundo, antes de azotar la puerta sin cuidado alguno.

– Vas a terminar hundiendo a ese pobre chico contigo, si tanto te gusta estar allá afuera no creo que necesites pasar hoy la noche aquí

Se subió a la patineta para después empezar a impulsarse y de solo pensar en Seto y todo lo que le dijo ayer le hervía la sangre al igual que unas enormes ganas de escapar de él se empezaban a sembrar en su cabeza, al menos esperaba que no volviera a irrumpir así en su casa ahora que Jonouchi y él decidieron cambiar de lugar por un tiempo en lo que arreglaba el asunto.

Era preciso terminar con todo eso antes de que el egoísmo de ambos terminara por consumirlos, a pesar de que el agua ya les sobrepasaba los pies.

[...]

No regresó a casa y realmente no esperaba ser recibido con una disculpa junto a una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas o un beso en la frente, con el cigarrillo casi quemándole los dedos brinco en cuanto la patineta dió un giro perfecto por el aire y debido al logró soltó un abucheo de victoria mientras Jonouchi alzó la lata de cerveza brindando por él, colocó su pie en el borde de la tabla como si fuera una palanca y con la mano levantó la patineta para acercarse a su amigo que veía algo paranoico la sección de los columpios y también dirigió su mirada hasta el lugar.

Un hombre, los estaba observando, específicamente a Yugi.

– Ese tipo te ha estado mirando desde que llegamos, ¿cual es su puto problema? – exclamó el rubio y le dio un rápido trago a su bebida

– Da igual, hoy no quiero tener problemas, mi viejo es suficiente para asimilar en un día

El amatista lo vió a la lejanía, un hombre de apariencia extranjera, de piel tostada y con cabello igual de extravagante que el suyo, llevaba un traje gris oxford mientras que una bufanda cubría la mitad de su rostro, se tambaleaba de un lado a otro en el columpio de pintura amarilla ya corroída y parecía estar analizando cada acción que Yugi hacía con esos ojos ardientes en rojo y en pura seriedad, el menor decidido a no dejar que eso le perjudique decidió volver a lo suyo mientras que su amigo parecía estar más alerta.

Las horas pasaron y cuando menos se dieron cuenta Jonouchi ya se tenía que ir por algunos asuntos familiares y por que la hora ya rondaba de las nueve y pico, no le quedó más que reprocharle que no se preocupara por él y que volviera a casa, al despedirse volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo si el sujeto seguía en su lugar pero ya no había ni un alma, supuso que debió ser algún tipo de acosador o algo así y se fue del parque con la patineta bajo su brazo junto a su desgracia por no poder regresar a casa y el arrepentimiento llegó rápidamente, en cambio, su orgullo del tamaño del mundo le impidió ver con claridad.  
Mientras caminaba por la avenida, el motor de un auto rugía con fuerza entre las calles ya solitarias y las luces de noche tras su espalda le alertaron de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo y la verdad no se le hizo muy extraño quien podría ser el causante de ello, seguramente lo iba a secuestrar el tipo del columpio y la verdad es que esa idea no sonaba tan descabellada.  
Seguía su camino sin prestarle atención al llamado del adulto con su vehículo, ni siquiera había volteado a ver de quién se trataba para saber de quién estaba escapando, las ganas de correr empezaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo y estaba a punto de cruzar la avenida con el corazón acelerado hasta que el retrovisor se pudo ver claramente a un costado suyo, había pisado aún más fuerte el acelerador y ahora podía girar su cabeza con más libertad para encarar al contrario pero solo se mantuvo firme y miró a un punto inexistente entre los faroles de las calles y la soledad que siempre lo ha acompañado en sus tiempos oscuros.

La voz solemne y vigorosa del moreno le sacó de su trance e inevitablemente se topó con las joyas más sangrientas que hubiera visto, el rojo mortífero colisionó con el amatista espontáneo, Yugi chasqueó la lengua con altanería y no hizo otra cosa más que seguir avanzando a pesar de que los pies ya le dolían por estar tanto tiempo de pie, sus sospechas no habían sido erróneas respecto a él.

– ¿No tienes a dónde regresar verdad? – intercala su vista al frente y a la complexión delgada del muchacho – Es tarde, sube

– No disculpe, creo que ya me ha observado lo suficiente allá atrás y si buscaba que yo se la chupara entonces creo que se equivocó de persona

– ¡Ja!, veo que no tienes pelos en la lengua, vamos, no puede ser que así te comportes con tus mayores. Y creo que si fueras una puta serías muy mala en tu trabajo de todos modos – rezongó, con una risilla burlona

Era casi como si se estuviera viendo en un reflejo, solo que con más años de experiencias encima.

– Woah, entonces puedo notar que no le importa decir que un menor es una puta, vaya señor acosador usted es un cabrón – dijo con diversión, prestándole atención a su posible reacción enfadada

Pero solo se encontró con su sonrisa llena de sátira y un cigarrillo que apenas acababa de encender decorando sus labios, aún con el comentario no parecía querer dejarlo en paz y el amatista solamente estaba esperando el momento en que pudiera correr, pero eso nunca llegó por razones que él mismo desconocía.

– Entonces, ¿subes o no? Vamos, es peligroso que estés aquí solo y todavía con esa tremenda actitud tuya – dejó escapar el humo del tabaco para después botarlo fuera del auto

– ¿A cambio de qué? No creo que usted sea amable de a gratis – al fin detuvo su andar

Se acercó hasta el transporte y se recargó sobre el marco de la ventana, dando a entender que podía permitirle su ayuda solo si le daba una buena razón para hacerlo, a fin de cuentas no era tan estúpido.

– Ah, con que esas tenemos. Mira, no te voy a mentir, me pareciste lindo es todo, solo quiero pasar el rato – explicó sin un ápice de vergüenza

Yugi solo se empezó a reír con jolgorio juvenil, tan tierno para ser un sujeto con una mirada dura y estricta.

– Mire, me apena que su vida sea solitaria y que no lo atiendan en su cama, pero ese no es un problema que yo pueda manejar. Busquese a alguien de su edad – puntualizó y se separó de su lugar, pensaba regresar por donde vino

El parque de noche es desgarradoramente tranquilo para dormir, no tenía ningun problema con el frío ni con las bancas frías.

– No tienes donde pasar la noche, vamos, no voy a hacerte nada – insistió, causando una irritación muy notoria en el tricolor

– No hay alguien que me lo pueda confirmar, además, como puede saber eso

– Es obvio, no necesito que me lo digas para darme cuenta. Eres joven, cometiste un error y ahora hay un adulto que te quiere ayudar. ¿Que otra explicación necesitas? – persuadió casi de manera automática

Volteó los ojos y rascó su mejilla en un arrebato, ¿acaso estaba siendo abordado por un adulto con un posible oficio estable?

¿Desde cuándo los tipos sin futuro eran atractivos?

– Ah, que molestia – desilusionado se acercó hasta la puerta del pequeño auto y la abrió, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto colocando la patineta entre sus piernas, cohibido por extenderse más de lo que daba el espacio – ¿Y? Nos vamos o va a seguir viéndome como tonto

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – ignoró su comentario

– Yugi, y ya no me haga más preguntas

– Esta bien, Yugi – pronunció con más fuerza sus ultimas palabras, acelerando el motor y dejando atrás la banqueta por donde estaba caminando el menor – Yo soy Atem, pero creo que para ti solo soy un acosador

– No voy a llamarlo por su nombre, no somos amigos

El tricolor se quiso fundir con el asiento, ya no quería estar ahí, el tipo transmitía una extraña aura de confianza que jamás creyó que una persona podría tener, parecía como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar si sabía tratarlo como a un adolescente comprendido y valioso, justo como hacía con Seto.

Hablando de él, ¿dónde podría estar?

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ser tu amigo?

El silencio inundó los tímpanos de Atem y aceleró el corazón de Yugi, estaba demasiado nervioso que ni siquiera podía disimularlo bien, el moreno lo atrapó en su lado más vulnerable.

– Por su argolla de matrimonio – señaló el objeto de oro

– Bueno, veo que tu no eres el único que hace estupideces, primor

Miró la promesa en su dedo sin ninguna emoción de arrepentimiento y Yugi vió de reojo como se la quitaba aún con las manos tras el volante y la lanzó en la guantera, llevó su brazo derecho tras la cabecera y sus dedos casi rozaban con su cuello expuesto por la camisa escolar.  
La piel se le puso de gallina ante el anterior apodo, pero era más por lo extraño que sonaba y es que al no tener un tipo de lenguaje cariñoso con el castaño, esto era de otro mundo y ahora si parecía un curioso chico de diecisiete años aprendiendo lo que era el amor, pero en este caso no sentía eso por el perfecto desconocido a un lado suyo.

– Solo callese y siga conduciendo – dijo avergonzado, las manos le empezaron a sudar de los nervios

Atem siguió en lo suyo y Yugi ahora era el que lo observaba detenidamente, sus facciones duras y bien marcadas que le proporcionó la pubertad y que fue desarrollando con el tiempo junto a ese traje que seguramente se cernía bien sobre su cuerpo, era bastante guapo y supone que nadie podría taparse los ojos en su presencia, no transmitía brutalidad ni máxima autoridad pero vaya que podía sacar a la luz los secretos más profundos de las personas con solo pedírselos amablemente.

Ni siquiera pudo quejarse cuando las calles por las que ahora pasaban se volvieron ajenas para él, ni cuando la mano escurridiza del adulto se colocó en su pierna con normalidad, no lo acarició ni nada, solo se quedó ahí y las emociones que se arremolinaron en sus tripas no eran de miedo o asco.

Al contrario, se sentía con toda la atención encima suyo y se detestaba por eso, ya que Seto hacía casi lo mismo pero la reacción era diferente a la que ahora estaba teniendo.

Atem le sonrió en silencio.


	2. Rompecabezas bañado en chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: se hace mención a una relación sexual entre un menor de edad y un adulto.

Yugi tuvo que aguantar la respiración por un segundo y la saliva que bajaba por su cuello dejó de parecerle un acto asqueroso ante las caricias que le estaban propiciando por cada punto sensible de su sistema, los primeros botones de su prenda blanca estaban rotos y tenía las piernas frías a pesar de que la piel contraria se colocó encima de él como un gran carnívoro que hacía sentir protegida a su presa una vez la atrapaba para después comérsela de un mordisco, entre la oscuridad del cuarto y con el brillo de la luna como único medio de iluminación pudo ver como la sombra de Atem se movía de adelante hacia atrás a pesar de que él ya sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, las manos grandes y cálidas del adulto se colocaron en sus costillas para después deslizarlas hasta la cadera del chico, de sus labios no salía ningún sonido más que puras quejas cuando los movimientos contrarios se hacían cada vez más rápidos y sus manos no podían dejar de temblarle por el placer, había dejado que ese condenado sujeto de bonitos ojos le llevara a su vacío departamento ya que ese día su esposa tomaba doble turno y el ambiente se quedaba aún más frío del que ya era.

Atem era la viva imagen del desorden y el mal gusto para decorar interiores, se dió cuenta de eso cuando Yugi fue el primero en besarlo con una dedicación impresionante, cayendo en su trampa sin que se diera cuenta y ahora ya estaban semidesnudos y con las respiraciones entrecortadas, el amatista es un joven rebelde y con muchas expectativas de vida mediocres que encajan perfectamente con el caos que Atem siempre ha sido, le gustaban los hombres y desde que tiene memoria ha tenido que llevar arrastrando ese secreto hasta el altar con su mujer y Yugi pudo ser ese salto que le impulsó a llegar más lejos de lo que había llegado antes, ahora lo tenía debajo suyo y con esa lengua incompetente que le hacía querer fundirse aún más profundo en él, las palabras obscenas que le llegó a dedicar en algún momento.

Atem suspiraba fuertemente y se agachó hasta donde se encontraba el rostro sudoroso y caliente del adolescente, lo quería ver mejor a pesar de que él mismo le advirtió que apagara la luz y de pronto sintió como Yugi lo atrapaba entre sus brazos, su cuello quedando a la intemperie como en el auto pero esta vez pudo tenerlo lo suficientemente cerca para empezar a repartir varios besos en él y escuchar en su oído como este le incitaba a devorarlo, que esta vez había un motivo por el cual no le iba a reclamar que parara y el ojicarmín no tenía intenciones de alejarse.

El amatista se despegó un poco de él y lo volvió a besar pero ahora con más intensidad que hace unos minutos atrás, con deseo, anhelo de seguir siendo atendido por Atem, las embestidas que Yugi sentía se volvieron más lentas y profundas, ambos habían llegado a su límite pero no dejaban de besarse, el éxtasis de su acto le impedía al menor dejarlo escapar y el moreno no le quedó más que dejarlo desquitarse, después de todo eso era lo que eran, un desquite personal.

– ¿Entonces esto te convierte en mi novio o algo por el estilo? – preguntó entre besos el adulto, con el corazón en la garganta

– No, al igual que tu, yo ya tengo a alguien. Conformate con esto.

– Y a puesto a que lo debes de querer tanto para que estés aquí cogiendo con un desconocido – ironizó con esa sonrisa que le causó estragos al tricolor, lo persuadió muy bien el desgraciado

Yugi dejó de rozar sus labios con los contrarios y solo se le quedó viendo con una expresión de seriedad total, no quería aceptar que tenía razón a pesar de que él mismo sabía lo que estaba pasando por su corazón.

– Aunque tuvieras razón, eso no quiere decir que ya vaya a ser tu amante. No te vayas a confundir, precioso – comentó con burla, al igual que Atem él también sabía como reaccionar

– Que pena, creí que ya nos empezábamos a entender, y vaya, tu apodo hasta me sonrojó, Yugi.

No pudo evitar reírse por lo tonto que era y eso desconcertó un poco al moreno, se sentía en un paraíso, claro que, uno falso ya que ambos tenían demasiadas heridas que apenas y podían cerrar.

– Tu risa es preciosa, espero que esa pareja tuya te lo diga seguido por que si no entonces no te merece

– ¿Y según usted, quién si me merece? No creo que sea capaz de andar conmigo y menos cuando aún soy un menor, mejor no hay que volver a repetirlo. Mi novio se enfadara mucho si me ve con alguien más, es un puto loco – se quejó mientras jugaba con su cabello despeinado, desenfadado

– Creo que me acabo de dar cuenta, que mal se ve esa herida, me sorprende que no te haya dolido mientras nos besabamos. Bueno, supongo que ya tenías ganas de hacerlo

Acarició su espalda y el escalofrío en su espina dorsal le llevó bastante tiempo de asimilar, Atem quería volver a hacerlo y Yugi estaba que su alma se le iba a escapar del cuerpo, verlo así, con su cordura de buen hombre corrompida y con el torso descubierto le incitaba a olvidar el verdadero significado de estar acostándose con él, que ya nada importaba si los dos ya habían renunciado a su buen comportamiento desde antes de haberse conocido, Yugi rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus piernas y se dejó llevar por la magia que Atem estaba haciendo con cada parte de su ser.

[...]

– ¿Como prefieres tus waffles, con tocino o miel de maple? – preguntó con la espátula en la mano

– Que asco, ¿a quién putas le gustan los waffles con tocino, acaso intenta matarme?

Después de su última conversación volvieron a tener sexo para después quedarse completamente dormidos y cuando amaneció ambos despertaron alarmados en la cama matrimonial de Atem al escuchar como la puerta princial se abrió sin previo aviso y Yugi tuvo que esconderse en el armario rápidamente antes de que la mujer del moreno llegara hasta la habitación y empezaran a conversar sobre su trabajo, la mujer se disculpó por no haber llegado temprano anoche como según había prometido, el amatista escuchaba todo eso con el ceño fruncido, el olor a perfume de mujer y las telas delgadas de vestidos le causaron una terrible incomodidad que casi estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de madera para decirle que su esposo le estaba siendo infiel con un mocoso como él, pero eso cambió cuando la voz estridente de Atem volvió a aparecer, pero ahora sin el tono burlesco y desenfadado que casi siempre llevaba.

Estaba molesto y la razón era muy simple, ayer fue el aniversario de su casamiento y la que se hacía llamar Anzu, lo olvidó, era normal, el ojirojo también olvidaba las fechas importantes como el cumpleaños de la castaña y el de sus padres, era todo un lío ese sujeto.

Pero por lo que entendió, él trataba de mejorar las cosas entre ambos, lo cual era estúpido, ya que, ¿cómo podía ser posible que Atem quisiera arreglar lo que ya no tiene arreglo si ayer se lo estaba tirando sin culpabilidad reflejada en sus ojos?

Yugi solo pudo ver placer y deseo resplandecer de ellos.

Empezaron a discutir y en ese momento ya moría por que se pudiera ir a casa, a esta hora su abuelo ya debía estar en la tienda y la verdad le aburre mucho enterarse de problemas ajenos, no pasó mucho para que volviera a escuchar los tacones de la fémina golpear el suelo con fuerza mientras se alejaba, supo que ya estaba por irse y la puerta siendo azotada se lo confirmó, tal vez ella también le estaba siendo infiel, no regresó en toda la noche y el menor creyó que se daría cuenta de que la situación se encontraba mal, ya que, dejó sus pantalones y sus zapatos regados por todo el suelo.

¿Qué ella no debería conocer todos los pares de zapatos de Atem para saber de su engaño?

La puerta de su escondite fue abierta por el susodicho y se agachó a su altura, acarició sus piernas sin decir ni una palabra ante lo ocurrido y lo llevó cargando tras su espalda hasta la cocina, entre quejas de que lo ponga en el suelo y la risa estruendosa de Atem, ahora se encuentran preparando el desayuno.

– Ya lo hice anoche no te preocupes, entonces, ¿qué escoges? – le guiñó un ojo, escuchando un chasquido de parte del contrario

– Miel de maple, obviamente

Aunque estuviera por cumplir la mayoría de edad, todavía le gustaba la leche con chocolate, nunca lo decía en voz alta pero le encantaba desayunar eso acompañado de un emparedado de mermelada y crema de cacahuate, ahora se sentía como un lujo que le preparen waffles sin que él tuviera que poner la mesa.  
Creyó que solo iba a advertirle que se vistiera rápido antes de que la mujer apareciera tras el marco de la puerta y que se largara por su propia cuenta, pero todo sucedió de una manera casi encantadora que por un pequeño momento le causó un tremendo bienestar y es que Seto ya lo hubiera corrido con palabras dulces si se quedaba mucho tiempo en su habitación cuando se metía a escondidas a su gran casa, se comportaba casi igual a él y eso al principio no fue un problema, es decir, pensaba que era normal ya que él decidió quedarse a su lado sabiendo como era en realidad pero mientras más estaban juntos, la personalidad de Seto se deformaba y se convertía en el más puro veneno.

Cuando lo conoció no había nada más que pura amabilidad y buen comportamiento, era obediente con su exigente padre y trataba bien a Mokuba, nada de lo que ya era ahora.

Atem lo jaló de la camisa que le prestó y lo acercó hasta su cuerpo, tenía el pecho descubierto y sus pantalones de gala antes perfectamente planchados ahora se encontraban con arrugas y una que otra pelusa al ser tirados bruscamente hacia el suelo mientras Yugi le hacía una felación en cuanto el moreno lo sentó en el sillón después de que cerraran la puerta y se volvieran de un solo componente, pero claro, Yugi tenía otra opinión al respecto.

Lo volvió a besar, esta vez con un toque que amenazaba suavidad y miel con cada roce que el mayor le regalaba, al principio apretó sus brazos queriendo zafarse del contacto pero después dejó que Atem lo subiera a la mesa a un lado de la lumbre y continuó con su expedición a la lengua de su ahora amante, a pesar de que Yugi le había dejado en claro que no quería nada más allá de lo que él podía ofrecerle en esos instantes, pegó sus delgadas piernas a los costados de Atem y se dejó hacer por la tentación que ahora eran las manos de este sobre su piel, su descuidada y herida piel, el olor a quemado hizo que Yugi reaccionara a tiempo antes de que los besos bajaran por su vientre y le jaló levemente el cabello pensando que así podría llamar su atención pero solo logró aumentar su deseo de lamer todo lo que tuviera a la vista, tuvo que gritarle para que supiera de su descuido.

– ¡Idiota, se esta quemando el desayuno!

– Claro que no, todavía ni siquiera te chupaba...

– Cierre la boca, solo apague la estufa. Da igual, de todos modos ya me iba – señaló el último waffle con una prominente mancha oscura que cubrió el apetitoso color amarillo – Gracias por intentarlo, supongo

Atem giró la perilla y apagó la flama mientras se reía un poco, todo esto sin despegarse de él pero queriendo estar a su lado por más tiempo y eso no le dio ninguna mala espina al amatista, ¿acaso debería?

Él quiso creer que no.

– Después de todas esas palabras sucias que me dijiste anoche, ¿aún me llamas por "usted"? Corazón, creí que ya todo había quedado claro entre los dos – acarició su barbilla ligeramente y pudo sentir el otro frío anillo de plata en su pulgar

– Bueno, es por que usted no va a dejar de ser un extraño para mí. Solo no me quiero acostumbrar a esto – despegó sus piernas del cuerpo del hombre y al querer bajarse dejó al expuesto su desnudez bajo la larga camisa, notó la mirada lasciva – Oh, vamos, no puede estar hablando en serio. ¿Por qué de todos los lugares, quiere hacerlo aquí? Olvidelo, ya me tengo que...

Fue interrumpido por la mano del moreno en su hombría, acariciandolo como si el lugar no fuera ya de por sí extraño para establecer relaciones íntimas y ni siquiera pudo tocar el piso con sus pies por que Atem lo volvió a subir y le dedicó una mirada que le hizo estremecer, iba a empezar a desarrollar un fuerte gusto por la seriedad que desprendía a pesar de que todavía no conocía su verdadera forma, se permitió soltar unos leves suspiros de satisfacción cuando el contacto se hizo cada vez más rápido, nunca se había tocado de esa manera y que otra persona lo hiciera lo ponía en un situación bastante cuestionable, se dejaba caer ante el voyerismo de Atem y su propia necesidad de ser tomado en cuenta que su sensibilidad desprendía de un hilo, quería más y más de ese ser igual de desorientado a pesar de la notoria diferencia de edad entre ambos.

Estaba seguro que no iba a regresar temprano a casa y que la leche con chocolate ya no le iba a saber igual.

[...]

– Hola, oye, si buscas a Yugi, dejame decirte que no lo he visto por aquí

– No vine a eso, solo quiero hablar – dijo el castaño con la voz casi entrecortada

Seto quiso visitar a Yugi para disculparse por lo que pasó en su casa y tal vez terminar con él, pero la verdad es que tenía demasiado miedo de borrarlo de su vida y seguir entre la sombra de su padre y la frialdad de sus libros de química, deseaba tener una mejor vida a pesar de que él mismo prefirió ahogarse en sus propios problemas antes de combatirlos, conocer quién era él realmente.

¿Era el novio de un skater problema o el hijo prodigio de un importante empresario?

¿Quién era en realidad Seto Kaiba?

Estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua aún cuando la respuesta estaba tan fresca como pintura en la pared, pero entonces, si sabía que hacer como es posible que Jonouchi ahora sea su única opción ideal a la cual recurrir cuando la luz de esperanza se le estaba extinguiendo, estaba seguro que ahora no quería empezar con las confusiones amorosas.

Y ahora estaba afuera del apartamento del rubio con las yema de los dedos fríos.

– ¿Está bien? Pasa, dime todo lo que tenga que saber, cachorro

El apodo le hizo sentir miserable, no planeaba que así lo consideraran en el mundo real, y menos por alguien tan severo como Gozaburo.

Ni siquiera pudo sonreírle como siempre lo hace cuando lo llama de esa forma.

– Lastimé a Yugi, hace un día, fui a su casa, peleamos y se rompieron algunas botellas al tratar de pararme con unos puñetazos en la cara, y ahora creo que me odia – sinceró con pesar, incluso los golpes en su rostro se sintieron aún más dolorosos

El rostro de Jonouchi se deformó en puro asombro y notó una pizca de enojo, pero no al grado de querer golpearlo, sabía de antemano que él no podría tocarle ni un solo cabello, el beso en aquella fiesta se lo confirmó a pesar de que no sabía todas las razones del rubio para enamorarse de él en cuanto se volvió parte de ese mundo tan ajeno a su personalidad, no le atraía para nada pero se sentía muy bien cuando orbitaba cerca de él y le aterraba un poco que ese pensamiento se transformara en otra cosa.

Ya no quería seguir lastimandose ni seguir siendo la cadena que atara a Yugi de por vida a esa relación de mierda, quería cambiar su rumbo.

Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando la dependencia emocional ya es muy fuerte?

– ¿Y, como te sientes al respecto? Háblame de ti, lo que pasó por tu mente cuando viste a Yugi – lo condujo hacía el sillón mullido de su sala y ambos se sentaron algo cerca del otro

– Bueno, supongo que normal, ni siquiera se como sentirme ahora. Dime, Jono, ¿qué tengo que sentir ahora por él? ¿Odio? ¿Amor? Dios, ni siquiera puedo saberlo

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos empezaron a picarle, estaba seguro que pronto iba a soltarse a llorar y la verdad no quería hacerlo enfrente de él, estaba desesperado y quería detener primero esas incesantes ganas de refugiarse en los brazos ajenos, que le dijera que él no tenía la culpa, que fueron ambos los que se hicieron daño con el tiempo, que se estaban metiendo en aguas desconocidas.

Jonouchi lo tomó entre sus brazos y le hizo saber que podía contar con él a pesar de que hubiera golpeado a su mejor amigo, que podría haber asesinado a alguien y él aun seguiría ahí, por que en su estómago siempre había una lluvia de estrellas cada que lo veía con su uniforme escolar y su bonita bufanda azul marino removerse con el aire cuando se reunía con él y los chicos, no se atrevía a pedirle que dejara a Yugi para quedarse con él, podía parecer rudo y muy amenazador con sus ojos miel pero si se trataba de Seto o alguien cercano, era como un algodón de azúcar.

El ojiazul aceptó el gesto y empezó a sacar toda esa tristeza que ha estado aprisionando en lo más oscuro de sus pensamientos, quería correr lejos y llevar en la mochila todos sus complejos para después abandonarla en algún otro lado donde no pudiera causarle problemas.

– ¿Puedes quedarte así por un minuto más?

– Claro que si, el tiempo que necesites – dijo con cautela

Le acarició el cabello y al remover un poco el flequillo, notó como unos pequeños moretones decoraban su frente y uno grande en su párpado, se había dejado crecer el cabello para ocultarlos.

Supuso que Yugi no se había tomado el tiempo para hacerle eso y que su visita no solo era para hablar de su destructivo noviazgo, había algo más y Jonouchi estaba seguro de que podría entenderlo perfectamente.


	3. Habitación y rosas rojas

Si bien habían tenido una mañana ajetreada, Yugi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando con Atem y es que su comportamiento blando pero atento era como una piedra en su zapato, se tomaba muy enserio lo que pasó anoche y ahora, mientras lo volvía a besar después de haberse vestido y anunciado que ya se iba de ahí, se alejó brutalmente de él para dejar en claro lo que tanto se temía que el moreno empezara a sentir hacia su persona y este lo miró atónito, no se esperaba que Yugi reaccionara así después de que él había sido el primero en empezar esa extraña relación que ni un nombre tiene, seguían siendo unos completos extraños entre ellos, un joven y un adulto.

¿Debía sentirse arrepentido no es así?

– Me largo, no quiero jugar a esto – tomó la patineta que dejó caer al suelo en cuanto llegó a su apartamento y se dirigió hasta la puerta, se quedó estático con la mano sobre el picaporte antes de volver a hablar – Fue una vez, pero no busco ser el plato de segunda mesa de nadie

Atem mostró sus dientes blancos en una estridente sonrisa, demostrando que estaba totalmente equivocado y que pronto volverían a verse, que el deseo de Yugi por sentirse adorado como un ser importante siempre le iba a persuadir a buscarlo y él le haría saber que no se podría alejar fácilmente de su lado sin extrañar la sensación que no ha sentido con Seto, por qué el amatista necesitaba ser amado.

Y aunque no fuera de la forma correcta, estaba seguro que pronto iba a caer por él.

– Eso me tiene sin cuidado, ya que, tu siempre vas a ser mi único plato

– Ah, solo dices puras estupideces. Usted tomó su decisión y yo ahora tomo la mía, espero no volver a verlo cerca de mi – sacudió la mano por el aire, dándole su gran despedida

– Esta bien, pero recuerda, tengo los abrazos abiertos por si quieres "desahogarte" – hizo énfasis al último

– Yo me ocupo de eso, no es su problema

Azotó la puerta y el sonido hizo eco por toda la casa, pero curiosamente no resonó en la conciencia del tricolor mayor y menos en su corazón.

Volteó a ver al florero vacío y decidió salir por un rato, quería recordarle que él no solo era de una vez y ya está.

Que él también podía tomar malas decisiones.

[...]

– ¿En dónde carajos te habías metido? Seto estaba preguntando por ti

– ¿Y qué quería, rebanarme la cara otra vez?

Yugi desvió su camino hasta la casa de su amigo, y es que aún no quería regresar a la suya a pesar de que ayer imploraba estar en ella mientras se subía a un auto desconocido, pero ese era otro tema que no quería volver a recordar.  
Jonouchi estaba en el marco de la puerta con la ropa desacomodada por haberse levantado tan temprano y tenía la peor cara de desvelo que jamás había visto, obstruía la vista del lugar y eso en un principio le confundió bastante, ya le hubiera indicado que pasara y le hubiera ofrecido un "café especial" para que se les pasara el frío, obvio, terminan demasiado ebrios como para sentirlo.

Quería saber que diablos estaba pasando así que sin previo aviso empujó al rubio para que se hiciera a un lado, recibiendo quejas de su parte.

– ¡Oye, no hagas eso! Pudiste solo pedirme permiso para entrar – reclamó con la voz bastante fuerte como para aturdir al amatista

– ¿Desde cuándo hacemos esas puterías?

Analizó cada rincón y espacio del descuidado hogar del rubio sin decir ni una palabra hasta que Jonouchi lo acusó con la mirada al desconfiar en él, no sabia que estaba buscando pero definitivamente no le agradaba para nada la actitud que estaba tomando conforme iba acercándose hasta su habitación, preparándose para la escena más catastrófica que se le pudiera ocurrir pero solo se encontró con Seto durmiendo en el suelo y el ceño fruncido del mayor.

– No te voy a mentir, ayer vino Seto a hablar conmigo, se quedó a dormir por qué no quería regresar a su casa sin saber que estuvieras bien. Y por lo que veo, se preocupó demasiado – lo alejó de la puerta y la cerró con cuidado

– No lo trates como si él fuera la víctima, no tienes ni idea de lo que es capaz de hacer para que nuestra relación siga en pie. Los dos estamos hechos una cagada

– Hablas de él como si lo odiaras, es tu maldito novio, carajo, solo se están lastimando los dos. Es mejor que lo dejes en paz

Se tiró en el mullido sillón mientras los ojos inyectados de enojo de Yugi lo seguían, la camisa que Atem rompió no pasó desapercibida por Jonouchi.

– ¿Acaso tu eres su novio? No me digas lo que tengo que hacer con mis problemas

– Así que eso es para ti, un puto problema – llevó las palmas de sus manos al rostro, con bastante irritabilidad – Dime, ¿la pasaste bien tirandote a alguien mientras Seto se moría de los nervios por saber como estabas? No nací ayer, Yugi

– ¿Y qué si lo hice? ¡Odio mi noviazgo, estoy harto de Seto, maldita sea!, ¿es tan difícil de entender? – exclamó

Ya estaba cansado de sus tratos, si, llegó un momento donde Yugi se enamoró genuinamente del ojiazul y vaya que se lo hacía saber con abrazos y besos sin límites, pero ahora ya ni siquiera podía mirar a Seto sin sentir un pesar gigante y no le daba miedo decir abiertamente lo que sentía por él desde hace meses.

– Baja la voz – se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, su voz grave le confirmó que había quebrado su paciencia

– ¿O que?

– Te voy a sacar a patadas, no voy a permitir que hables así de él, Seto decidió quedarse contigo por que conocía la mierda de persona que eres y aún así sigue amándote

– ¿Entonces si quieres estar con él no es así? Bien, me da igual – se dirigió a la puerta – No tienes por que reclamar nada si tu también te acostaste con él

– Yo no soy como tú

A puño limpio le propició un golpe en el pómulo, sentía que la sangre le hervía de la adrenalina y el coraje al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, pero aún más si venían de su mejor amigo y su más grande confidente, ahora no eran más que unos perros callejeros que peleaban por el ultimo hueso que quedaba entre las sobras.

– ¡Ya quisieras ser como yo, pedazo de mierda!

– ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

Lo empujó hasta la salida y casi se tropezaba en las escaleras por la necedad de Yugi de seguir peleando cosas que ya habían quedado claras desde que irrumpió a su casa agresivamente.  
Jonouchi se alejó rápidamente de él al ver como Seto se asomaba con enojo reflejado en sus ya fríos ojos, era todo un tímpano de hielo y este se atravesó entre los dos para que le dieran la oportunidad de hablar, lastima que el amatista le terminó lanzando un zapato a la cabeza al ojimiel y este se lo regresó con más fuerza, impactando contra su nariz y ahora sus ganas de molerlo a golpes aumentaron.

– ¡Paren ya, malditos locos! – aclamó con fuerza

– ¡Tú cállate que todo esto es por tu culpa!

– ¡Deja de involucrarlo en tus estupideces!

Seguían jaloneandose aún con el castaño en medio y los rasguños que Yugi le estaba dando a Jonouchi en el rostro acabaron con su cordura.

– ¡Ya lárgate de una puta vez!

Lo empujó con fuerza, mandándolo al suelo muy cerca de los primeros escalones, un paso en falso y se podría descalabrar la cabeza, se levantó con cuidado mientras la amenaza en sus ojos nunca se apagó, se limpió la sangre que empezó a brotarle de los labios y escupió sobre el suelo, los dos ya se podían ir al infierno para él y bajó por las escaleras desapareciendo de su campo visual.

Seto lloró en silencio mientras Jonouchi solo se quedaba viendo a un punto inexistente, lamentándose por la situación de Yugi.

[...]

– Así que les lanzaste un zapato, vaya, que divertido – comentó con un algodón remojado en alcohol entre sus dedos

– Bueno, si me hubiera visto no creo que se hubiera reído.

Yugi, sin un zapato y con la desaprobación de su abuelo para que al menos pudiera curarse en su propia casa le orillaron a recordar el camino por donde vive Atem, aún llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar pero con todas las arrastradas que le dió, ahora solo parecían unos trapos sucios.  
Si, le advirtió que no lo buscara y demás tonterías pero es como si el moreno ya sabía desde un principio que él iba a regresar con él por que ya no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, que al conocerlo no iba a poder a nadie más que a él y solo él, y es que Atem fue así.

No tuvo a nadie más que a si mismo y al conocerlo no quería dejarlo en paz, se sintió como pez en el agua al encontrar la personalidad desastrosa de Yugi, un desastre que le hacía sentir como en casa, Atem quería experimentar la adrenalina que en su momento no pudo y que mejor que el muchacho de ojos rotos.  
El amatista tuvo muchos problemas para tocar su puerta y solo decir que lo necesitaba, que era su salvavidas y que por favor lo volviera a hacer sentir como esa noche de los incomprendidos, pero ahí estaba, con el moreno limpiando sus heridas y acariciando su cabello como si no hubiera hecho la gran cosa más que tirarse a golpes con el mayor y culpar al castaño por aparecer en su vida, era como si se sintiera la persona más correcta del mundo solo por recibir un cariño inmerecido de parte de otra persona oprimida desde hace años, Atem le pidió una explicación de por qué regresó lastimado y ante la negativa que Yugi le dió al principio, este tuvo que limpiar la sangre seca que adornó sus labios partidos en silencio.

Y hasta ahora empezó a narrar su situación.

– Como sea, mi mejor amigo también se molestó conmigo y ahora no se que ni por donde comenzar.

– ¿Vas a disculparte con ellos? – cuestionó casi impactado

No quería que Yugi se fuera otra vez de sus manos.

– Supongo que ahora comienzo a arrepentirme de lo que dije, no lo sé, soy un idiota

– ¿Y cuándo eso pase, regresarás con Seto?

– No, pero...

– Entonces no creo que haya una razón para que quieras arreglar su relación – volvió a pasarle el algodón por su labio herido, recibiendo una queja de su parte

– Creo que es lo correcto.

Bajó la mirada y vio sus nudillos rojos decorados con unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en ellos, no había lanzado golpes muy fuertes pero pudo lograr que se le abriera un poco la piel por el impacto, todo sin atreverse a mirar la sangre de los ojos de Atem.

– Y yo digo que lo correcto es que no le des falsas esperanzas si regresas ahí. Solo lo vas a lastimar – persuadió con la lengua llena de veneno

– No soy estúpido, quiere que haga eso para que no me vaya. Ya, superalo, no es un niño para que me manipule a cambio de tener una relación con usted – giró los ojos

Retiró bruscamente el algodón del rostro ajeno y lo retó, esperando quien perdería la cordura primero y se acercó peligrosamente a Yugi, esta vez con un aura de agresividad que llenó rápidamente el baño y sus huesos temblaron.

– Mhm, vaya me descubriste y ¿que harás ahora, mandarme a tu amigo para que me golpee? Vamos, ya no tienes a nadie más que a mi.

– Me sorprende que se haga notar pero no sabe nada de mi.

– Oh, vamos, no es tan difícil entender a los chicos de tu calibre – aseguró con una sonrisa

– Bien, creo que también fue un error haber venido aquí, no me esta ayudando en nada

Iba a levantarse de las baldosas del baño pero es cuando las manos de Atem se colaron por debajo de su playera que no pudo evitar quedarse estático, sus manos frías le pusieron la piel de gallina y ahora más que nunca empezaba a arrepentirse de haber conocido al adulto, los besos en su cuello se volvieron casi como una comezón incómoda y sus manos se engarrotaron al borde de la bañera pero como él mismo se lo había dicho.

Ya no había nadie que lo pudiera salvar y Atem no parecía querer hacerlo una mejor persona, su esposa tardaría en llegar como todos los días y no creía que ella lo trataría como a un menor.

Él era él único que tenía la culpa y el ramo de rosas rojas que le obsequió apenas entró al baño fue única prueba para aceptar que el moreno hiciera de él todo lo que quisiera, total, nadie lo extrañaría.

Nadie podría compadecerse de una personalidad como la suya.


End file.
